Looking Back
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: It had been a while since he had challenged her to a battle, though she was still a lucky one. And it was too much fun to push his buttons in the process, even if he had grown up.


**A/N:** Written for the Guess That Pairing competition on the Pokemon Fanfiction Challenges Forum (link in profile). Hence why the main characters and the pairing aren't named. I'll probably edit the summary once the competition is complete, but for now, knock yourselves out guessing. :)

* * *

**Looking Back**

Her Sawsbuck came up to nibble her pale brown hair, and she hid her giggle in a reprimanding frown.

'You know good and well that's not food,' she scolded.

'Saws-buck,' the caramel deer replied, flicking the scent of autumn flowers into her face before returning to the glassy plains and grazing there.

She smiled at him from her place on the rocky ledge, wondering if it was worth lying down. She was waiting for someone after all, and it would be terribly rude to take up all the sitting space…but he was late, and she was starting to get a little impatient. Her huge backpack, carrying everything from her bedroll to her Poke balls, was propped up behind her and serving as a back rest, but while its comfort could not be denied it did give her pins and needles after a while.

Suddenly, her Sawsbuck was glaring at a Bouffalant, while an Unfezant and Flygon were taking to the white sky.

'You've got me outnumbered already,' she said, raising an eyebrow at the boy who took a seat beside her.

'They've been working hard,' was the reply he gave as he tossed his three remaining Poke balls, releasing Simisear, Eelektross and Serpirior onto the grassy plains as well. 'They deserve a break.'

'You've certainly raised them well.' She felt the empty Poke ball as she leaned back, a glaring marker to her past. 'I can't give you a six on one battle though.'

'Still haven't caught any other Pokemon?'

'My, my, demanding as always.' The woman – for she was definitely older and wiser than her companion – laughed. 'Is that Qwilfish still stuck in your hair?'

'What's with that response?' the other growled, already more impatient than the backpacker. He sprung up easily, balancing on the rocky platform. Unlike the brunette, his own hair, dark blue in colour, remained firmly plastered in position. 'I came here for a battle.' At the sounds of his playing Pokemon, he added, 'after giving my Pokemon a little relaxation.'

'Good,' the woman said. 'Then you've got time for lunch.'

He stared at her.

'Well, we backpackers do get hungry quite often.' Blindly, she fished around in her backpack, before pulling out a packet of sandwiches. 'Want one?'

'No – ' The boy began, before his stomach growled beneath the form-fitting red and white jacket. 'Ah, okay, okay. Thanks.'

She giggled again and he scowled momentarily, before taking the embarrassment with grace and accepting a sandwich. The other had already unwrapped hers and was biting past the crust to the salad and cheese underneath.

'I haven't seen you for awhile,' she commented. 'Last year you'd be challenging me every other day.'

'I've been…busy,' the other responded, a little awkwardly.

'Or have you finally let go of your hatred for Team Plasma.'

The boy choked on an olive. 'What?' He coughed. 'That – Who told you about that?'

'Nate did,' the brunette responded cheerfully. 'After I mentioned battling Hilda as a grunt.'

The other frowned a little at that. 'They took five years off my sister's Pokemon journey,' he said, 'but she's having fun anyway. Caught an annoying Ducklett that sprays me with water every time we meet.'

The backpacker found herself laughing again, finishing off the crumbs of her sandwich. 'You're taking your time,' she teased. 'Hurry it up; I don't have all afternoon. Places to be and all.'

'You're a backpacker,' the boy sighed, shaking his head. 'You'd sleep in the sky if you wouldn't fall.' Regardless, he hurried with his own sandwich. His Pokemon, having enjoyed their lunch before their arrival, continued their stretch. 'Why did you join Team Plasma anyway?' he asked suddenly.

'Looking for a way to get stronger,' was the quick reply, 'but that's all in the past. You're a good enough sport for me.' She winked, and got a smirk back.

'You don't say that when I win.'

'Oh don't I?' She turned to the plain. 'Oi! Sawsbuck! Battle time!'

'Saws-buck!' her Pokemon bellowed back.

The backpacker turned to her challenger again. 'Well?' she asked. 'You're back after a month of nothing; which Pokemon do you plan to use this time?'

'Bouffalant,' the boy responded with surety.

'A head to head collision.' She chuckled. 'Sounds just like you.'

'Stop patronising me!' It was loud, but said without any real bite.

She patted his spiky hair. 'Oh, gel. So that was what it was.'

'Of course,' the boy said, exasperated. 'What? Did you think it grew like this naturally?'

'Nate's does.'

'Geez, are you a lovesick girl or something?' The boy shook his head, recalling his other Pokemon.

'Don't sound so jealous.' The backpacker left her backpack and leapt down from the ledge. The boy followed her after a moment, long enough for the cool breeze to remove the embarrassed flush. 'A one on one then.'

'Until you catch another Pokemon, that's all you _can_ do.' He still showed his displeasure at that.

She just shrugged. 'After stealing others Pokemon for no good reason, you tend to appreciate the one you raised from an egg and leave it there.' Sawsbuck butted her hand and she petted its head gently. 'Though if you're so dissatisfied, there are plenty of other trainers out there.' She toyed with a name, before throwing it. 'Like Nate.'

'Nate again.' The boy sighed. 'He's my friend yeah, and the Champion, but I do like _not_ getting my butt kicked at every turn.'

'Aww, we'll have to change that, won't we?'

Bouffalant faced Sawsbuck, two normal types readying themselves to charge. Her Sawsbuck was part grass as well, but Bouffalant knew Megahorn…and she had Jump Kick. Even on all grounds.

'I don't think so. There's not much time for fun if the battle's over in a single move.'

The four, two human and two Pokemon, braced themselves.

The countdown to their next rematch had ended –

'Head Charge!'

'Double Edge!'

– and the battle was on.


End file.
